Shules word of the day!
by BrennaHelquist
Summary: Cute Shules drabbles based on the word of the day every day! :  Tons of Shules cuteness and fluff-bunnies! Hope you like :D
1. Emblazon

**A/N: Hola my furry friends! I decided to start Shules-centric Word of the day ficlets! Some may be very fluffy, so be prepared to expect many fluff-bunnies and furry kittens wrapped in plush blankets, and some may be very sad or dramatic/angst-filled, so keep a tissue ready too. I might skip a day or two because of my science project, but I will update as much as I can, Enjoy! -B**

**WOTD: Emblazon**

**Definition: To inscribe (Such as lettering) on a solid surface  
><strong>

**This one takes place in the very birth of their relationship when they barely started dating, Hope you likey :)**

"Are you sure this is the place Shawn?" I gave him a look.

He stares intently at the map infront of his face, as if it held the key to all secrets, then he looked at me and shrugged.

"I've got nothing,"

"Your the psychic, can't you, I don't know, psychically figure out where the trail is?" We wandered past the trail an hour ago, and with the bright sun and scorching heat, I was getting a little impatient.

"Come on Jules, You know my psychic abilities don't work like that, I'm sure it's here somewhere, I can feel it."

"Yeah sure,"

"Someone's getting a little cranky." He wagged a finger at me.

"I am not." I snapped, then suddenly, I looked at him apologetically.

"Your right, I'm sorry, I just want to find the stupid trail and go."

He wraps an arm around my shoulder, "Let's head into the shade, we could eat our lunch."

I nod at him. "Ok,"

We walk to large shady spot under a tall tree, Sitting down upright against the trunk.

Shawn zips open his backpack and rummages through. He pulls out two sandwiches neatly wrapped in saran-wrap, passing one to me.

"PB&J, as requested,"

I tug on the stretchy paper, "Thank you."

"No problem."

He takes a giant swig from his water bottle, pulling out the map again and squinting as his eyes followed the scraggly lines and labels that might as well just been written in Chinese.

"You know, I never took you as the hiking type.. and now I know why,"

"Well Juliet, I am just chalk-full of surprises aren't I?" He jokes,

"Yes you are." Resting my head on the crook of his neck, I watch the scenery, the postcard-perfect sky and billowy clouds, silently hoping that we would stay lost just a little bit longer.

We sat there and talked, pouring my heart out to him and exposing emotions and fragments of my childhood that I had no idea existed. We had spoken for so long the sun had already started to fade and lose it's original blinding shimmer as it started to dim.

Shawn turns to me, looking deeply into my eyes, while I babbled on and on,

"Hey Jules,"

I turned back to him. "Yeah."

He leans in and holds me closer, pulling me deeper into a kiss. His mouth was cool and sweet, electricity pulsed between us leaving an exhilarating spark that left me breathless.

He pulls away and smiles. "That was..."

"Amazing," I finish for him, heat creeping up my cheeks until they were as red as a Christmas ornament.

Grinning ear-to-ear, He takes a pocket knife from his back pocket and stands up,

"What are you doing?" I ask,

"You'll see."

He turns to the base of the tree and starts to carve, wooden shavings flaking on the ground next to me, he carves for several moments and then turns around admires his handiwork, "So, What do you think?" 

I stand next to him. The carving was a little hard to see, it looked like a heart but was rounded like a circle, I traced the outline of the carved lettering with my thumb, and when the letters became clearer, I started to smile. _S+J_

**Hope you liked my little cute Shules-fluff bunny, remember, the review button is your best friend ;)**


	2. Altruistic

**A/N: Hiya! I just wanted to give a shout-out to xpsychxssjs, There was a little misunderstanding and I accidentally used the same word as her, and I swear it was non-intentional and I found another website to get my words on, so I dedicate this chapter to YOU. Enjoy :)**

**Warning: Some Shawn and (A little bit) of Juliet whump, **

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**WOTD: Altruistic**

**Definition: Unselfishly concerned for or devoted for the welfare of others.**

It was a regular Saturday, one of the only days me and Shawn had off. After dropping off Autumn at Henry's we planned to finish some neglected errands that we had long forgotten about. We were driving slowly down the surprisingly quiet Santa Barbara streets, as I lay my head on the glass of the passenger's side window, enjoying the sights and the freedom of not worrying about a case and just spending the day with Shawn.

That's when it happened. Suddenly, A flash of blue rushed across us, and Shawn swerved to get away, the horrible sound of scratching metal being pulled apart and the crack of bone echoed through the car, my wildly thumping heart felt like it might burst out of my chest and I felt the scene drift away, the edges of my vision becoming fuzzier and fuzzier until I could only see darkness.

Everything happened so quickly, It's strange how the most important moments can just show up and disappear as fast at they appeared. Dots of red clouded my vision and I felt an excruciating pain explode through my entire body, sending waves of pain up my back. I gasp and could feel the airbag as it popped open in my face, the sudden force sending my head snapping back into the seat. I fought with my eyelids, struggling to see something, anything at all. I opened my eyes and could see I was still in the car, I tried to move but my seat-belt was jammed, restricting me from any kind of movement. I strained to look outside but the blown up airbag blocked the scene so I couldn't even see outside the windshield,

Suddenly, the whole world stood still. I looked over at the drivers side, but a make-shift door of crushed metal separating me and Shawn.

Panic filled me. "Shawn?"

A silence follows, and I start to imagine the worst. "Shawn, ANSWER me." I didn't care about the ache in my back or the gaping wounds and gashes lining my face and arms. I wanted to see his face and hear his voice or his laugh. I ignore the pain, stretching the belt as far as I could manage and clawing my way through the metal.

Shawn was laying motionless in the front seat, his hair matted against her forehead and a trickle of blood running down his cheek. My throat gets caught in my throat and I grasp his arm as I check his pulse with the other. It was barely there,

"Shawn, please wake up." I was desperate now, shaking his arm and willing him to stay with me.

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled weakly at me. "Jules." He tries to touch the head wound with his hand but the moment it grazed it he groaned in pain. "My head.."

Relief wells inside me and I can finally breathe. "Honey, Don't do that, just sit back and don't move, I'm going to call the.." I pause and search my pockets,

_My phone, goddammit where is my phone?_

I try to find my purse and find it scattered on the floor, it's contents spilled out all over.

Feeling around for my phone, I grab it and flip it open as I dial 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My name is Juliet O'Hara-Spencer, I need an ambulance, me and my husband just got into an accident, he's hurt really bad and we can't get out." I feel around, trying to find an exit. After telling her our location she replies.

"We have your location, were sending a bus right now."

I press the phone to my ear. "Oh god, thank you, please hurry," I hung up and tended to Shawn, gripping his hand even harder.

"Come on, stay with me now, you have to stay awake."

He slipped into another wave of unconsciousness, his eyes open and closed.

I started to yell loudly, "Someone help us! Help!"

Coming to a decision I didn't really want to come to, I started back to the window, if I could just squeeze through, I could get help. But that would mean leaving Shawn, and that was something I was not keen on doing. Not at all.

He woke up again, as if he could read my mind. "Jules.. Get help, I'm going to be fine,"

"No, I don't want to leave you here,"

"I promise you Jules, I'm not going anywhere." He assures me.

"I love you." I kiss him gently and move through the debris, getting closer to the window that was busted open from the crash.

I squeeze through, making sure none of the glass broken from the edges cuts me, and slide onto the pavement with a slight thud. The other driver was nowhere in sight, probably drunk, already fled the scene. I get up as I hear the sweet sound of police sirens blaring in the distance.

A squad-car and two ambulances race down the hill, approaching us. They come to a screeching halt and several medics jump out, running towards us.

The taller one grabs me by the arm. "Miss, are you ok."

"No, I'm fine, it's my husband, he's in there and he's injured and he can't get out, I'll be fine just help him." I kept blubbering, pointing frantically to the car.

"Your bleeding, your going to need stitches."

"No! You have to help my husband! Don't worry about me, It doesn't hurt, just please save him!"

The others rushed to work on getting him out of the car.

I watched as they lifted Shawn up and onto a gurney, rushing him down the paved road and into the ambulance. Following them, I intertwine my hands with his as they carry him in the back, me sitting right next to him.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere." He smiled at me, holding my hand tighter. Even though he was in so much pain he could be so strong, and that's what I loved most about him. The ambulances engine hummed to life and after a moment Shawn looked at me.

"Uhh.. Jules." He says pointing to the twisted broken mass of metal that was now our car.

"Yeah."

"Were going to need a new car." 

**Hope you LOVED it, Consider this a rough draft, a break where I don't really focus on the words and just have fun with it. Remember, the review button is your best friend. ;) See ya tomorrow :D**


	3. Felicitate

**A/N: A beautiful Shules wedding, filled with cake, romance, and... a food fight? Hope ya enjoy this special wedding chapter! I had so much fun writing it and I hope you guys have as much fun reading it! Also, I know it's not quite a drabble, because it is so frieken long, but I hope you love it just the same.**

**WOTD: Felicitate**

**Definition: To compliment upon a happy event; congratulate **

This was the day. The day little girls would spend weeks dreaming about, When I transformed from Juliet O'Hara, into Mrs. Juliet O'Hara-Spencer. When I was little I would make Barbie and Ken walk down the aisle together, their plastic arms wrapped around eachother as far as I could make them, fake drawn smiles grazed on their faces as I hummed the "wedding" song, it wasn't exactly formal, since Barbie was only wearing a bikini and Ken was sporting purple swim-trunks. All the guests consisted of stuffed animals and other dolls that had been stuffed lifelessly in my closet for a period of months.

My six year old self smiles brightly. "I now pronounce you, Mr and Mrs. Ken" I squish them together into a plastic-lip crushing kiss, clapping gleefully.

I looked down at my hands, they were shaking, my palms dotted with beads of sweat. _Come on Juliet, you can do this, you've been shot at, kidnapped, your a detective for god's sake! _

Wanting to smack myself in the head, I thought of Shawn, who could make me feel like a person, a goddess, a princess, and then a person again, as he liked to say, who's uplifting presence could light up a room, who can make me smile and laugh during my hardest and most challenging days, This is what I wanted to do. And suddenly, Marriage didn't sound so bad after all.

We decided to have a small wedding, just our close personal friends and close-knit family members, since my father was who-knows-where and half of my family was still in Miami.

"Juliet,?" Karen entered the tiny tent room at the back of the aisle, it was almost time, and I felt like jumping out of my skin.

I adjusted the beautiful white dress that had once been my mother's, the strapless piece fit perfectly on me, and the first time I put it on I spun around the room, arms outstretched as the billowy skirt danced around me.

"Yeah,"

She smiles at me and passes me the white and light blue bouquet that I had picked out the day before, "It's time."

I took a deep breath and hold my hands on the vanity for support, looking at myself in the mirror as I gave myself a once-over. My long blonde hair fell in waves fell down my shoulders, a crown of small white flowers was perched on my head and my usually pale face was aglow. _Let's do this._

"Ok,"

My brother Ewan appears from the curtain, (The only one of my relatives to show up) and takes me by the hand.

"Hey sis, ready to go?"

We hold eachother arm-to-arm and Karen gives me a small hug. "I'm going to go back there, Good luck O'Hara."

I take yet another deep breath, feeling heavy on my feet. Ewan leads me outside, and I prepare for probably the biggest day of my life.

The park that we set up the wedding was huge, giant trees and bushes of a rainbow-assortment of all kinds of freshly bloomed flowers surrounded the entire area, Rows of white chairs filled the small clearing and almost all of them were filled, A sea of happy and gleeful faces engulfed me as Ewan led me down the aisle, making entirely sure that I don't trip on my own feet.

Shawn was waiting for me at the end of the aisle. God, he looked amazingly cute in that tux, I don't think I've ever seen him wear one until now.

Ewan plants a kiss on my cheek. "I'm so happy for you sis." He sits back down in the front row.

Shawn entwines his hand with mine and whispers. "Hey beautiful."

"Dearly beloved.." The priest started,

We were halfway through the official ceremony before Shawn speaks up. "I just want to say something, if that's ok." He slips out a tattered piece of paper from his shirt-pocket, slowly unfolding it.

"I, Shawn,  
>Take you, Juliet, to be my wife. I promise to stand by your side and to catch you when you fall.<br>To encourage you, and be open and honest with you;  
>To laugh with you, and cry with you;<br>To always love and honor you;  
>For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live, and even longer."<p>

He refolds it and puts it back in his pocket. A murmur of "Aw's" and soft whispers filled the crowd.

I was speechless, we never thought about doing vows, but it was probably meant to be a surprise, A sweet, memorable surprise that made my stomach do of joy pricked my eyelids. "Oh Shawn,"

Even the priest was smiling. "Shawn, do you take Juliet to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He stares thoughtfully into my eyes. "You bet I do."

"And Juliet, do you take Shawn to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." No hesitation, no babbling, Just two simple words, and that's all it took.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Shawn practically swoops me off my feet, enveloping me into a soft kiss that makes me almost fall over. I wrap my hands around his neck as loud cheers and clapping surround us.

* * *

><p>We had an outdoor reception just a minute away from the clearing, It was a beautiful day, why not enjoy it? I had been congratulated by several people who I hadn't met from Shawn's side of the family, we sat at the middle table, filled with the closest wedding guests, Gus (the best man of course), Henry, Madeline, Ewan, and me and Shawn. Madeline and Henry were the first to congratulate us. Madeline was dabbing her eyes with a tissue.<p>

"This is so exciting, I am so happy for you two," Henry and Shawn exchanged small talk while Madeline crushed me into a hug.

They went back to the table and it was time to cut the cake, before we could get there, we were stopped by Carlton, his face business-like.

"O'Hara," He glanced Shawn's way and grimaced. "Spencer."

"Come on Lassiehead, can't you say something nice to the groom and bride?"

"I just wanted to say that.. I am happy for you, and if your happy with... Spencer, then I'm ok with that, you have my blessing."

"I have your _what?"_

"My blessing." He turned to Shawn and pointed a finger at him. "And I must warn you, if you do anything.. And I mean anything to hurt O'Hara, I will break your face and then shoot you. Do we have an understanding?"

It was sweet, and kind of threatening. But It was the best he could do. I pull him into a hug. "Thank you Carlton."

"I don't do hugs O'Hara."

"I know you don't." I still don't let go.

"Come on Jules, we've got some cake to shove into our faces, thank you and goodbye Lassie." He grabs me by the arm and we head to the food table, a four story cake placed in the middle. Shawn cuts a piece of cake and sets it on his fork, lifting it to my lips.

"Say ahh.."

I grab a piece and before he could even move I catch him by surprise and shove a piece on his cheek, inches away from his own mouth. Most of it covered his eyes and he wiped it away as laughter erupted from the crowd. He raises his hand in surrender. "Haha, very funny. Let's see how you like it."

Before I could duck he grabs a handful of cake and rubs it in my face, making sure not to get it on the dress. I wipe my eyes with my wrist and laugh, pretty soon were both giggling like maniacs.

* * *

><p>After washing ourselves off and the crowd had separated to dance, Shawn grasped my hand.<p>

"Care to dance Mrs. O'Hara-Spencer?"

"Of course."

We walked to the middle of the floor and Shawn wrapped his arms around my waist as I placed mine on his neck. A slow beat played from the stereo and we started to dance, our bodies inches apart as we glided.

"Do you know how ridiculous I look right now? I look like a penguin."

"I think you look like a very handsome penguin." I joke,

"Yep, the best tuxedo that money can rent, but I think.. that you look gorgeous." He twirls me and spins me back.

"Thank you,"

"Have you ever wondered what comes after this? Marriage? What are we going to do next do you think?" He asks.

I sigh. "I don't know, But I'm sure it'll be great."

He chuckles and kisses me again, not caring about anything else except eachother, like we were the only two people on earth.

**Hope you loved it! Reviews are my caffeinated soda and they keep me ALIVE. So make sure to press that review button. I know you want to... It's your best friend ;)**


End file.
